


What Could Have Been

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Fear, Gen, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac plans for the future and remembers the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Isaac dreamed. 

He planned, even, sometimes. Would make up entire scenarios in his head about how he could get out of the situation he was living with at home with just him and his dad. 

There were still moments when he’d start to cry when it hit him that his mom and brother were gone, forever, and this was all he had left. Especially when an old memory would creep up on him of his father reading him a bedtime story and ruffling his hair affectionately before tucking him into bed. It was so very difficult to reconcile those old memories with the monster his dad had become over the past few years. Sometimes he’d have crazy thoughts about how one day maybe his dad would realize what had happened to him and fix it; go back to the way he was before. 

But there was really no hope of that happening outside of Isaac’s daydreams and late-night thoughts. 

So he planned. Even though he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t ever be brave enough to launch a full-scale rebellion at home, he still pictured it, imagined ways that he could do it.  


There were so many different scenarios in his mind. 

Not that any of them were ever going to happen. Isaac wouldn’t leave his father – he’d been kept isolated for so long that he had no place to go. And he was still just a kid, really; yeah, he was tall and fairly strong but emotionally there was no way he’d fight back physically. He’d lose if he tried, and then it would all just get so much worse.

It didn’t even occur to him when he was first bitten that it was possible to rebel now. Even with the enhanced strength and healing powers he knew he had, when he was alone with his dad it didn’t even cross his mind to use them. When his healing was finally revealed in an unexpected moment, he took advantage of his father’s temporary confusion at what he was seeing and ran. Straight out the front door and onto his bicycle into the pouring rain. 

Not only could he get away now, but he knew he had a place to go. 

The rebellion was on. When Isaac felt like it, he’d go back and pack up his things, and if his dad tried to stop him, he wouldn’t be able to. He’d never have to go back there.

Of course, he had no idea that riding out into the rain that night, he’d never see his father again.


End file.
